Fox in the Qrow's nest
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: In a strange cross between our world and theirs, Roman Torchwick doesn't exist, instead, Ramona Torchwick does. She has a pretty big secret, and not just one, a whole closet full of skeletons. During a routine heist, her life is turned upside down by a dangerous huntsman, Qrow Branwen. Where am I going with this? Well, read and find out, enjoy!
1. Episode One: Pilot

**This is a Roman X Qrow Fanfic, where Roman is genderbent and named Ramona (And she's got a secret) This AU is also half our world half theirs...also since I am not the greatest writer ever, I apologize that I'm not, some portrayals of the characters may not be too accurate, anyways enjoy.**

The night was cool, the shattered moon high in the sky, surrounded by a sea of stars, a few clouds drifted freely in the winds.

Down below, in an alleyway, a small orange light flared to life, being moved to the tip of a cigar.

Heels clicked on the stone pathway, as well as the clicking of a cane.

The heels were followed by heavy footfalls of boots, and a couple men's voices chatting.

The heels stopped.

The owner of the heels took a large drag from her cigar and blew the smoke out.

She smirked. "I hope you boys were worth the money." She said softly with her devilish silver tongue.

One of the men nodded. "I assure you we are ma'am."

She smiled and gestured for them to follow her.

She led them to the docks, where a large amount of dust was being unloaded from a cargo ship.

She took one more drag from her cigar before tossing it aside.

She fixed her bowler hat atop her magma orange long hair and sighed.

"Prove your worth boys."

And like a pack of wolves, the men disappeared into the shadows.

The woman began to slowly stroll through the docks, as the guards who spotted her vanished, and were silenced by dull, soft, crunches.

She hummed 'Ain't No Grave' by Johnny Cash, and spun her cane on a single finger.

Soon she was at the center of the docks, where the foreman's office sat in front of her.

She skipped up the steps, and gingerly knocked on the door.

When the door swung open, one of the men who worked at the docks was about to yell at her, expecting one of the other dock workers to be there.

A moment later he had flown across the room, and was crumpled in a heap, his heart still.

The foreman looked back at the door, only to find the woman had vanished, and that was when his throat erupted in a small fountain of blood, and his world was consumed by darkness.

She smirked at the Foreman's body, and removed a card from his breast pocket.

She stepped outside, expecting to see her men to be waiting for her, but her blood ran cold when she was met with the image of the grim reaper himself.

Qrow Branwen stood atop a container, holding one of her men in one hand, in the other his scythe.

He tossed the man down to her and she stepped back inside.

"...He never mentioned there'd be a hunter…" She whispered to herself.

A moment later a hole was sliced in the ceiling, and Qrow dropped in.

"Surrender." He ordered her.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" She teased him, her fear betraying her.

"Or I'll cut your whore head off." He threatened.

Her expression turned serious and she sighed. "Let me leave and I'll never come back." She said softly.

"I refuse." He shot back.

She bowed her head. "Do you know what the second most dangerous thing on the planet is besides a person?" She asked softly.

He tilted his head.

"A cornered animal." And then in a flash Qrow was on his back, his chest now had a few large gashes, and his cheek felt... _tingly_.

Ramona Andria Torchwick sprinted down the street as fast she could, her lungs burning. She could hear him gaining on her, his alcoholic scent assaulting her sensitive nose.

She dropped to all fours and rounded a corner, when she did she saw a flag pole sticking out of a nearby shop. She leapt up to it, and spun on it, before vaulting onto the rooves.

She broke into a sprint again, and made the mistake of looking back, before the world suddenly went black.

Qrow panted heavily as he sat the now unconscious Ramona Torchwick up and cuffed her. He noticed that her hat hadn't come off when he had hit her a moment ago, but thought nothing more of it than a tightly fitting hat.

He pulled out his scroll. "I got your perp, though we could use a pickup...and an infirmary."

"Splendid work Qrow, assistance will be there momentarily." Ozpin's voice answered.

 **5 hours later, 6:15 am, Vale holding cells.**

Ramona slowly woke in a strange smelling and unfamiliar place.

She looked around before swearing under her breath.

She sat up in the prison infirmary and thanked Monty that no one had dared change her or…. _oh no_ …

"Looking for something little kitty?" A familiar voice, that was accompanied by a familiar alcoholic scent, asked.

She spun to face the voice's source and froze.

The man from earlier sat there smirking and holding her hat.

"Never thought one of the most vile criminals in Vale, would be...well…"

"...a faunus?" She looked away slowly.

He nodded. "Especially since you have are notorious for attacking white fang rallies, and being labeled most racist villain of the year." He half joked.

She hugged herself and sighed. "Can I have my hat back?"

"Why?" He asked.

"My ears are cold…." She said softly. Two orange cat ears atop her head twitched and folded flat, showing her obvious discomfort.

He apologized and placed it on her head and she thanked him softly.

"Now, , I'm going to have to ask you some important questions." Qrow said softly while leaning forward.

"My first question, why all the dust?"

She remained silent.

"Okay, second. Who's your boss?"

"I can't tell you…" She mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"Because she owns me. I can't betray her…" She whispered.

"Who?" Qrow asked softer.

"The mistress…" Ramona answered softly.

"...Why though? There must be a reason?" He pushed.

"...I'm sorry, I can't tell you." She answered.

Qrow sighed and stood up. "Then I'm keeping the cane."

Ramona went to yell at him when she was flicked on the nose.

"I'll be back later, leave and I'll hunt you down and break your legs." He said sternly before turning and leaving.

She sighed and laid back. "Great….Cinder's gonna kill me….if she doesn't kill him first…" She soon realized the Alcoholic smell was returning.

She sat up as Qrow entered the room.

"So kitty. Got a place to stay?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "Why?"

"Prison's full...guess you're coming home with me." He sighed, obviously annoyed.

She chuckled. "No thanks I'd rather eat glass.

"I can arrange that to be lead." He said with a dark tone.

She fell silent and swallowed hard.

He gently and slowly helped her to her feet, where she shook him off and slowly began to walk.

He was directly behind her the entire time, watching her every move.

Once outside, Qrow led her to his car, which he so generously shoved into.

They drove for fifteen minutes in utter silence.

Once they arrived at his home her eyes went wide.

His house was three stories, and had a very large lawn which was surrounded by concrete walls and a fancy metal gate to the driveway.

He drove inside and walked around to her side of the car, and dragged her out.

"Welcome home bitch. You'll get five star treatment, such as your very own room that's under constant surveillance, baby food for breakfast lunch and dinner, your own bathroom, and oh, your gracious host, me."

She opened her mouth to comment but he shoved her inside the house before she could.

She remained silent as he showed her around.

When they came to his room he sighed. "I'm going to have to pull those apart."

She turned to him, a bit confused. "Why?"

"I'm not sharing a bed with you is why. I'd rather not get an STD."

' _Welllll fuck you pissed in my cereal.'_ She thought to herself.

She held her hands out, still cuffed.

"What?"

"Shake my hand dickhead." She said calmly.

He sighed and did so.

"Ramona Torchwick, nice to meet you ." She said softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Bite me." He unlocked her cuffs and then went downstairs.

Ramona looked around and then decided she needed to change.

She showered for half an hour.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found a white gown, one that looked...very formal.

It's scent was that of a…. _schnee._

Downstairs she could hear arguing now, and then a door slamming shut.

She came downstairs and found Qrow's cheek bright red and his head bowed.

She furrowed her brow and looked at the door. "Who….was that?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matt-" He had turned to her and he stared angrily at her noticing she was wearing Schnee's gown. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I thought you had left it out for me." She said defensively.

He groaned. "Go put on a robe and wait for your clothes to be out of the wash."

She nodded and headed back upstairs, when she suddenly heard a girl yell.

She whipped around and found a very short girl pointing and yelling at her. "Uncle Qrow there's a strange woman in the house!" The redhead yelled.

"She's a work friend Ruby, she's going to be staying here with us for a while." Qrow yelled up

"...why?" Ruby asked.

"She's going to help me with a case." Qrow answered.

Ruby slowly walked up to Ramona and stuck her hand out. "Ruby Rose, and you might be….my uncle's new girlfriend?" Ruby asked with honest curiosity.

Ramona took Ruby's hand and shook it. "Ramona Torchwick, pleasure meeting you...thankfully no." Ramona answered, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Then why are you wearing Winter's gown?" She asked.

Ramona sighed. "It was on the bed when I got out of the shower, and I thought it was for me...but it wasn't, I'm actually about to go change."

Ruby nodded.

"Which I'm going to go do now." Ramona said before turning and closing the door as she changed.

"So...you're a faunus?" Ruby asked from outside.

"...Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have this friend named Blake, and she's a faunus...and well, I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me?" Ruby asked softly.

Ramona was silent for a few moments before answering, "How about, you go make some tea, and meet me downstairs, and I'll answer your questions, okay?" Ramona asked.

"Okay!" Ruby's footsteps retreated down the steps, leaving Ramona alone with her thoughts for the time being.

' _At least there's one nice person in this house.'_ She sighed and tied her robe tightly, so it wouldn't cause her to accidentally flash her new host.

She came downstairs and found Ruby in the dining room watching Tv, two cups of tea on the table in front of her. She slowly and quietly walked over, and sat down next to her.

"So red, you had some questions?" She asked with her usual charm.

"Red?" She furrowed her brow, confused.

"It fits you, now, those questions?"

"Oh yeah! Okay, uh, first question, do all Faunus have night vision?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Ramona chuckled and leaned back, sipping her tea, a smirk growing. "Well, those like me, felines, canines, and reptiles have excellent night vision, some like bulls and such...they couldn't see the broad side of a house even if it was painted with neon green and had floodlights pointed at it."

The two giggled at this before Ruby interrupted. "Do all the Faunus who have animals with claws, actually have claws?"

"Some do, some don't, it's a random trait." Ramona said as she smirked at her own nails. "And some, like me, have retractables."

"Do you all have tails? If so, is Blake hiding hers from us?" Ruby asked with child like curiosity.

Ramona gestured for Ruby to lean closer, and when she did, Ramona leaned towards her with a devilish smirk, before a bright orange fluffy tail poked Ruby in the nose, and Ramona said, "Boop."

Ruby giggled like a preschooler, which made Ramona smile.

"Not all of us do, but those of us who do, like to hide them, mainly because….well if you get bullied for being Faunus, people pull your tail." Ramona said, as if she had experience.

Ruby nodded and suddenly her cheeks went red. "Okay...uh….my friend Blake, keeps acting….well, weird around me...and…."

"Weird h-Oh….it means that she's comfortable around you, purring, and cuddling is what us felines do when we want to tell someone….it means she likes you." Ramona quickly interrupted.

Ruby smiled and blushed brightly at that. "Thanks Ramona!"

"No pro-" Ruby tackle hugged Ramona and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay...Red, no touchy, no touchy touchy." Ramona said as she gently picked Ruby up and put her down.

Ruby giggled. "You sound like Kuzco."

Ramona chuckled. "Then, wanna be my patcha?"

Ruby smiled excitedly. "Yes!"

Ramona smiled, her first genuine smile in a while. "How old are you Ruby?"

"...uhm….eight." Ruby answered.

"And you watch Disney?" Ramona asked.

"Of course, it's my childhood….it's all me and my m-" Ruby went silent and her expression turned dark.

"I uh...goodnight Ramona, it was nice meeting you." And then Ruby slowly stalked up the stairs.

Ramona furrowed her brow. She suddenly smelt something familiar, and turned to see Qrow emerge from the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Ramona asked softly.

Qrow stopped and sighed. "Ruby….lost her mother a couple years ago...she was killed by some sort of extremely powerful huntress who….turned her to ash." Qrow choked out.

Ramona felt her blood chill, before she calmed herself. "Does Ruby have school tommorow?"

"No, it's saturday...why?" Qrow wondered.

"Can the case wait one day?"

"...I suppose, but why?"

"I want to watch all of Ruby's favorite movies with her, the disney ones….if that's okay." Ramona said.

"...I guess, but don't think that because my niece likes you, that I like you. In all honesty I wish I could have killed you at the docks." Qrow said sternly.

Ramona stood slowly and set her tea down, before starting up the steps, to which she called back, "I wish you had too." And then she went up, and headed to bed.

 **Meanwhile, at the docks.**

A figure appeared atop one of the warehouses. Their eye's were a deep amber, and burned with fury. In their hand a small ball of fire grew, and once it was the size of a baseball, they tossed it down into a cargo container.

As Cinder Fall walked away from the docks, the Dust in the containers exploded violently.

' _I'm going to find you, my pet. And I will have your head.'_

 **The next day, let's say six in the morning.**

Ramona cradled a sleeping Ruby, and carried her downstairs to the couch, where she gently woke Ruby.

"Hey, guess what we're doing today?" Ramona asked her.

Ruby furrowed her brow.

"We're having a marathon of all your favorite disney movies." Ramona whispered.

And that's when Ruby's eyes lit up. "REALLY!?"

"Yep, just for you." Ramona smiled, before her face was tackle hugged by the eight year old.

"YOU'RE THE BEST RAMONA!" Ruby yelled out.

Ramona chuckled. ' _But I'm not...I'm a terrible person...but I'm glad someone out there think's I'm good.'_ Ramona thought to herself.

Ramona set her down and held up Treasure Planet, before putting it in the DVD player.

At seven, Qrow wandered down the stairs.

He groggily collapsed on the couch, but also, Ramona's tail.

Ramona fake screamed and pushed Qrow off.

Ruby started giggling.

Qrow blinked and shot up. "What's wrong?!"

"You sat on my tail! Oh my goodness, you're so flippin heavy!" She began to laugh with Ruby, and Qrow sighed.

"I'll be at the station, Ruby, if Ramona does anything evil, call me…" He started heading for the door, and Ramona heard him mumble, "I'm too sober for this shit."

She smiled to herself, before turning back to the movie.

 **At the station**

Qrow stepped inside, to be greeted by the chief, who looked extremely angry.

"What's up Jimmy?" Qrow asked as he walked up to him.

James Ironwood gestured for him to follow, and he did. He led him to the large flatscreen in the station, and flipped it to the news.

"Last night, the docks were completely destroyed, every bit of evidence at the scene is ashes Qrow. Tell me, you at least have something to calm me the fuck down?" Ironwood asked sternly.

"I've got….a lead." Qrow said carefully.

"A lead? Just a lead?!" Ironwood groaned and turned away. "Okay, okay, a lead is fine...just...go find out where it takes you, and if you need backup, call me."

Qrow nodded and silently left the busy station.

 **Back home.**

They had just finished Sinbad, when Ruby had fallen asleep, Ramona letting her nap quietly, when there was a knock at the door.

She recognized the scent of the person at the door, and her temper flared. She opened the door, and was greeted by Winter.

She glared at Ramona.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" Winter asked.

"Depends, why is a schnee here?" Ramona asked angrily.

Winter sighed. "I'm here to tell Qrow our divorce papers were finalized...now, who are you?"

"Just a dumb animal, protecting the house. I'll let him know about those papers, now please...go fuck yourself." Ramona slammed the door shut and was met to Ruby slowly waking.

"Ramona, I smell smoke…" Ruby said groggily.

"...Lunch is burning then, it's okay.." Ramona walked over and scooped Ruby up, and started heading for the kitchen, when she turned the corner, her blood ran cold.

Cinder Fall stood in the kitchen, in her hand, one of Ramona's coats.

"Hello Ramona. Never thought you'd live long enough to be a mother." Cinder said smugly.

 **Well my lovelies, that was episode one, hope you enoyed it, also I know, it's weird, doesn't make sense, but I must remind you, I suck at writing, anyways, I'll see you in the next episode.**


	2. Episode One Pt2: Pilot PT2

**Episode 2 of The Fox in the Qrow's nest.**

Ramona woke with a jolt. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes settling on Qrow who was glaring at her from the kitchen.

She sighed and laid back, before realizing it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"Around nine. Ruby's in bed. She said you fell asleep in the middle of sinbad and started having a nightmare and that's when I got home." Qrow said with an edge in his voice.

Ramona picked up on the edge and furrowed her brow. "What's eating you?"

Qrow tossed a folder at her and she caught it.

She opened it and her blood ran cold.

"You lied about being a cat faunus. You're a fox...don't take that the wrong way." He took a sip from his flask and continued to glare at her. "You also are wanted by Vacuoan police. Something about...twenty seven shipping containers going missing."

"Which I can explain."

"Then start." He snapped at her.

She sighed and lowered her head. "In Vacuo there's a massive underground slave trade of faunus. I had gotten wind of a crew that wanted to free the slaves and I got in contact with them. We exchanged information, and soon we were planning the heist. At first everything was going well, and then…" Ramona bit her lip.

"And then?" Qrow leaned forward.

"I got seen, that's all." Ramona whispered.

Qrow sighed. "I'm probably a dumbass for this but….I believe you."

She looked over to him, with a small smile, that instantly faded as she was met with his cold unending glare.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Qrow said as he stood and started walking upstairs.

"Why does Winter Schnee have so much interest in you?" She blurted out.

He froze. He stood there silent on the stairs for what felt to be an eternity, before silently continuing up the stairs.

Ramona growled a sigh, but couldn't help but feel sorry, feeling she had just put salt in a wound for Qrow. She slowly laid down and began to drift away once again.

 _The smell of fire and smoke._

 _Screaming, gunfire, and explosions._

" _RAMONA!" A woman shrieks._

 _Extremely sharp pain._

" _Come with me, I'll protect you." A young girl whispers._

" _No child, she is our property, not a living being!" A deep voiced man yelled._

 _More screaming, the smell of burning flesh, and then dull pains, and finally the smell of blood._

Ramona jumped out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat and vomiting.

Qrow rushed in behind her and lifted her hair back. "What the hell happened?"

She raised a finger to him to signal "One minute", before vomiting two more times.

Once she finished she stepped back and sighed. "Just...a nightmare...a really bad one." She washed her mouth out and walked into the kitchen. The clock read "7:15 AM" and she sighed.

"I suppose I should get dressed?" She asked him.

"Yes, you should. Unless you want to go around town in your skivvies and a robe?" He glanced over at her and she nodded.

"Right, I'll be back in a few...oh...quick question." She looked over at him.

"What?"

"Who will be watching Ruby while we're out?"

"She's going to a friends house until tonight. They'll be here in a few. Now go get changed."

She complied and went upstairs, deciding to take a quick shower, before getting dressed.

As she did, a familiar scent assaulted her nose.

 _Schnee_. She growled lowly as she got dressed. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to find Qrow waiting by the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, deciding to leave her question alone, remembering Qrow's reaction from last night.

They went out and climbed into Qrow's car before pulling out and heading off.

 **Meanwhile, Junior's bar.**

Neapolitan stumbled out of Junior's bar, not drunk, but tired.

She had been waiting for Ramona to return for a couple days now, and she was starting to get worried, she was never gone this long.

And that's when she felt the intense heat.

She spun around and her heart sank.

She squeaked, her voice urging itself to escape her muteness as to call for help, but it tried in vain as Neo was knocked unconscious.

"Don't worry little one. We're going to find Ramona together, and we'll show her what happens when she betrays us." The woman whispered before dragging her off.

 **At the station.**

Qrow opened the doors to the station and was met with glares from all inside, only they weren't directed at him.

Ramona strolled in, twirling her cane with a smirk. "Hey guys, miss me?" She chuckled and followed Qrow closely, swinging her hips and her tail twirling excitedly.

"Ramona Andria Torchwick." Ironwood's voice cut through the office.

Ramona suddenly tucked her tail between her legs and her ears went flat under her hat.

Qrow furrowed his brow. ' _What the hell's with her?'_ He asked himself.

Ironwood walked up behind the two and glared at Ramona who slowly turned to him.

"Hey James…." She bowed her head and Qrow could have sworn she was whimpering.

Ironwood's expression softened and he hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and everyone stared in awe.

"Know each other?" Qrow asked with a cocked brow.

"Know each other? Ramona's family...speaking of family….I'm so sorry Ramona."

Ramona smiled weakly. "It's fine James….shit happens you know?"

He nodded before gesturing for them to follow him.

They went into his office and he stopped Qrow at the door. "Branwen, I need a private talk with her."

Qrow sighed. "Whatever." He turned and wandered over to his desk when he heard a familiar voice. "Who's the literal Fox?"

Qrow turned to see his lifelong friend and blood brother Tai Yang Xiao-Long.

"Tai, what's up?" Qrow chuckled and embraced his friend in a "Bro" hug.

"Not much man, how about you?"

Qrow sighed. "Busy as hell with the you know what."

Tai nodded. "Well, I hope things get better...your sister says hi by the way."

Qrow smiled and sighed.

"Now, I ask again, what's with the fox faunus sociopath?" Tai asked with his arms crossed.

"It's for a case. She's my only lead and suspect, and she's working for her own freedom."

"I bet Ruby is hating it." Tai chuckled.

Qrow nodded. 'Surprisingly enough...she's treating Ramona like...:"

"Like her?" Tai asked, with a knowing expression.

"Yeah." Qrow sighed.

"That's good...maybe she's your lucky catch?"

"Tai, never in a million years would I ever love that woman." Qrow snapped.

Tai shrugged and sighed. "Whatever...anyways, I gotta go file some reports, talk later."

"Yep."

They "Bro" hugged once more and then Tai walked off to go do work, when Ramona walked back up.

"So?" Qrow asked.

"So your brothers a hot slice a ass." Ramona joked.

One of the officers, a faunus by the water fountain choked on her drink and chuckled to herself.

"Funny. Now, what did he say?"

"We have a lead, the only problem is….they're someone I know." Ramona said softly,

"Do you know where they are?"  
"Yeah, but first….can we make a stop at the cemetery?"

"Why?"

"Please?" She asked softly.

He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks...and just stay in the car when we get there please."

"Fine, but let's go, we don't have time to waste."

 **Twenty minutes later at the cemetery.**

Qrow watched as Ramona went into the graveyard and kneeled in front of a small headstone. He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks and how she was talking to the grave in a very relaxed yet guarded way….the way a mother speaks to a small child.

He looked away and after a few minutes she climbed back inside the car and then they were off again.

As they drove Qrow's curiosity got the better of him. "Who were you visiting?"

Ramona remained silent for a few minutes before sighing. "Family. Nothing important, just needed to say hi."

Qrow nodded and stayed silent.

"You're not the first one to say that you know." She whispered.

"Say what?"

"You wouldn't love me in a million years…" She said softly.

Qrow sighed. "Not in the way he was suggesting...the best I'm willing to give to people is platonic love." He said softly.

"Why?"

He looked over to her, and sighed. He pulled over slowly and took a deep breath. "The only person I ever truly loved that way...she died in my arms, and there wasn't anything I could do about it." He whispered.

"Why won't you allow yourself to get that close to someone again?"

He was shaking slightly. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me...I already try my best to stay away from Ruby so she isn't hurt…"

"Hurt by what?" Ramona asked softly.

"Not what, but who….and who would be a woman by the name of Cinder Fall." Qrow spat the name like venom.

Ramona shivered after the mention of Cinder and she sighed. "Let's continue this later….we should get this over with."

He nodded and put the vehicle in gear.

 **Ten minutes later, Red light district.**

They were moving through the crowds of people as "We're killing strangers" By Marilyn Manson played over the noise of the crowds.

"What are we doing here?" Qrow yelled.

"Our lead is the club owner of the Red Lights bodyguard business. She's also an acquaintance."

"Okay, so where would she be?" Qrow asked.

"Well knowing her, she's about to walk up on stage." Ramona yelled back.

They stopped at the edge of the crowd and as if on cue, the short cropped green haired mocha skinned woman walked out onto the stage.

"Alright, lets do t-" Qrow was about to move when Ramona stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

He sighed and nodded.

Ramona climbed onto stage and Emerald smirked. "Care to do a duet love?" Ramona asked with a smirk.

"Anytime foxy." Emerald coed.

They pushed the singers aside and Emerald snapped. "DJ, the queens theme."

"Being Evil has a Price" by the Heavy Young Heathens began and both women started singing, their voices sounding amazing together.

Qrow chuckled. "She's quite the singer."

 **Five minutes later, Emerald's dressing room.**

"Why are you here Ramona?" Emerald asked sternly.

"Well Emmy, I need to know who hired me." Ramona said softly.

"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I could have killed you five minutes ago and I didn't. You owe me." Ramona said sourly.

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "Threats don't work Ramona."

"They used to...just...help me Emmy. How about I pay you?"

"With?"

Ramona handed Emerald her credit card and Emerald smirked. "Flame princess." Emerald answered.

Ramona's blood went cold. "Thanks…"

"Yep." Emerald stood, and opened the door for Ramona, who silently glided out of the room.

"Ramona, we're heading home for tonight, Ruby got dropped off and she's scared of being alone." Qrow called over to Ramona.

She nodded and followed him to the car and they raced off.

"See you soon Ramona." Emerald hissed to herself with a smirk.

 **Home**

Qrow walked inside first and kneeled, arms open as Ruby was running to them.

She ran right past him and jumped into Ramona's arms and giggled.

"Ramona!" Ruby giggled.

"Re-Ruby!" Ramona said with a chuckle as she snuggled/hugged Ruby. She saw glaring in the corner of her eye and she smirked, ignoring him. She carried her upstairs and laid her in bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Ramona asked,

"Tons! But I missed you way more!" Ruby hugged Ramona's neck and she smiled.

" ….can you sleep in my room tonight?" Ruby whispered.

"Of course, but why do you want me to?"

"I'm scared…"

"...Of being alone?"

Ruby nodded. "Please?"

Ramona sighed. "Okay pumpkin, scootch. Do you want a bedtime story first?"

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Okay okay, here, this is one of my favorites. The very hungry caterpillar." Ramona held the book up.

Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay…'In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf…" Ramona began reading to Ruby who giggled and smiled as she did.

Outside the room, from a crack in the doorway, Qrow watched the two.

He hadn't seen Ruby smile like that since….since Summer was alive…

His focus slowly shifted to Ramona and he felt something strange.

He felt warmer...different….he ignored the feeling and sighed, smiling to himself.

He knocked.

"Come in!" The girls said.

Qrow walked over to them. "Whatcha gals reading?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"The very hungry caterpillar!" Ruby giggled.

"I love that one!" Qrow smiled.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "So does Ramona!"

Qrow chuckled and glanced to Ramona who was smiling at him.

He sighed and smiled. "Well get some sleep you two, goodnight. Love ya Rubes." Qrow leaned over and kissed Ruby's forehead, and turned out the light.

"What about me? Don't I get a kiss?" Ramona teased.

"Ewwwww" Ruby called out.

Qrow and Ramona chuckled and then Qrow left the room.

"Ruby, I'll be right back I'm going to get some water okay?" Ramona asked.

Ruby was fast asleep though. Ramona smiled and kissed her head before heading downstairs and getting her water.

When she got to the top of the stairs she froze.

"Were you joking or did you actually want one?" Qrow asked from down the hall.

Ramona sighed and walked into Qrow's office. "To be honest I want all of it."

Qrow went wide eyed and Ramona blushed wildly.

"No no no! Not like that...I mean...I want a family….and a kid….a house like this….I want a normal life…" She turned her back to him and bowed her head. "But I'll never have that…"

"Why?" Qrow slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Because…..I….I'm me!" Ramona whispered.

Qrow watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, and on impulse he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Ramona...I promise one day you'll have all this...I know you will." He whispered.

She slowly buried her head into the space beneath his chin. They stood like that for a long time.

Down the hall, Ruby watched with a smile, thinking to herself. ' _They're made for eachother.'_

 **The next morning**

Qrow woke up to find Ramona in bed with him, and between them was Ruby. He sat up slowly and sighed. "Oh god, now there's two of them...:"

"Hm?" Ramona opened her eyes.

"Why are you two in my bed?"

"After I went back to bed, I had a nightmare, and so did Ruby...so we came in here cause w-She feels safe with you." Ramona whispered as she stroked Ruby's hair.

Qrow looked down at Ruby who resembled a flippin angel of an eight year old. She was sucking on her thumb and was curled up, pressed up against Ramona.

Qrow looked over to Ramona. "You seem to know all about kids….why is that?" Qrow whispered.

Ramona looked up at him and then continued petting Ruby. After an hour of silence, once Ruby woke up, Ramona went and showered, before changing into a spare set of Qrow's clothes.

She went down and started making breakfast.

Qrow and Ruby raced down the stairs and to the table, as Ramona set breakfast down.

"So Ironwood said we have the day off today, and Ruby has a free day from school...so I was thinking…" Qrow took a bite of his morning pancakes. "Beach anyone?"

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Sure…" Ramona said softly.

After breakfast Ramona went upstairs to change.

She had her back to the door and she wasn't paying attention when she heard someone's breath hitch.

She spun to see Qrow, and she covered her chest. "OUT!" She yelled.

He was silent for a moment before he slowly walked over to her.

She was blushing hard, and flinched when he turned her around.

She felt his large warm hand gently touch her back.

"...I believe you." He whispered.

She stayed quiet.

He turned her around and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I….I'm sorry…"

"Qrow….get out please….I'm half naked." She whispered.

"Why is that on your back?" He whispered, ignoring her pleas.

She was silent for a few minutes before sighing. "The reason I wanted to free those faunus from slavery, other than it being the right thing, is that I never want anyone ever experiencing what I have ever again."

Qrow tightened the hug and Ramona sighed before pushing him back. "Get out you perv, I'm getting dressed." She said lightheartedly.

She looked up at him, expecting his usual smirk, but instead her chest tightened at the sight she was met with.

He looked genuinely upset, he had a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wiped them from his face and apologized before leaving her to dress.

 **Five minutes later.**

Ramona and Ruby were sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry, while Qrow read the paper.

Ruby and Ramona chatted aimlessly, but Qrow was deep in thought.

He kept staring at Ramona's back. He swallowed hard.

' _I can't imagine what that must have felt like._ ' He thought to himself.

Ramona turned to look at him and furrowed her brow as he quickly held the paper up to hide his face.

Ramona went back to talking with Ruby.

Qrow looked down to a file in his newspaper.

 **Torchwick, A, Ramona.** Was at the top of the file.

It had her general information, eye and hair color, height, weight, blood type, species. But what he was looking for wasn't there.

Her bio only stated "Wanted criminal." nothing about where she's from, who her parents are, not even a picture of her as a child. It was just the wanted criminal statement and then blank papers.

' _Why can't I learn anything about you?'_ He looked up at Ramona and sighed.

 **Emerald's club.**

There was no music playing this time, the flashing lights were dark, and the dance floor was covered with blood and ash.

At the very center of the dance floor was a pile of bodies, almost everyone in the club was in the pile, a few were in pools of their own blood or just piles of ash waiting to be blown away by the wind, on their ways to the exits.

Neapolitan smirked as she pulled the blade of her paracel from a man's skull.

"Neo, hurry up." A man's voice ordered.

She turned and nodded to Adam Taurus, one of her closest friends and an infamous gun for hire in the underground and blackmarket.

Upstairs there was a loud thunk and a yelp.

Inside, Emerald was crawling towards the door, her body covered in injuries. The exit burst into flames suddenly and Emerald was lifted.

"Where is she Emmy?" Cinder asked calmly, her nails digging into the greenette's throat.

"I-I don't know! Please stop!" Emerald begged as her throat began filling with blood.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where is she Emmy?" Cinder lifted her other hand, a fireball in her palm.

Emerald coughed and gave in. "S-She's with a cop! That black haired guy! He's got a bird nam-"

Cinder dug her nails as deep as she could in Emerald's throat and tossed her aside, Emerald slamming into her bulletproof window and cracking it.

Emerald slumped and began writhing and thrashing as she drowned in her own blood.

"Thank you Emmy. We couldn't have done it without you." Cinder smirked and walked off.

The trio left as the club was engulfed by flames.

The club, full of highly flammable and volatile substances soon exploded in a large fireball, erasing all evidence of their "visit".

 **That's it for now my lovelies, I know, this isn't exactly a….good chapter and fanfic, but I do hope you're enjoying it, I'm working on as many of these as possible, but I need to get classwork done too, so I'll be a little slow releasing stuff for a while, I'm sorry! Anyways, see you all in the next chapter my lovelies!**


	3. Episode One Pt3: Pilot Minisode

Ramona sat up on the couch shaking.

' _What the hell? Why am I so cold? I have a fucking wool blanket on me!'_

She sighed and got up, her tail dropping between her legs. She yawned and began wandering up the stairs.

She walked to Qrow's door and froze.

' _What am I doing? What's he going to do to warm me up?'_ She asked herself.

Something in her responded by making her urge to be near him even stronger, and she finally gave in.

"Qrow?" She mumbled as she lightly knocked.

She heard a groan and then a heavy thump, then what sounded like shuffling. A moment later the door slowly slid open and Qrow was standing in the doorway.

He was shirtless, bags were under his eyes and stubble covered his jaw, his hair was bedraggled, and he was slouching.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"I can't seem to get warm at all, so I need to ask, why is your house so cold?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "It's...not cold Ramona." He groggily complained.

She sighed. "Just move."

He moved back, confused as he watched her walk into his room, and lay down in his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

What was she doing? She had never done this ever except for….

She slowly sat up and looked to Qrow. "Just come to bed, I need warmth or I'm gonna burn the house down." She fell back and closed her eyes.

She felt the bed shift with his weight as he layed down next to her.

She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"You aren't in your original spot...also, you won't get me warm being far away." She felt him inch closer to her until she felt his warmth press up against her. **(NOT LIKE THAT)**

She rolled over and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her tail around his leg.

' _What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She asked herself. She would have answered herself but she soon fell asleep, warm and comfortable.

 **The next morning.**

The phone rang and Qrow groaned loudly. He reached behind him, eyes still closed and answered. "You've called the Branwen home, Qrow speaking."  
"Qrow, someone burned down the red light district." Tai yelled.

Qrow's eyes flew open.

He looked down feeling something soft and warm and saw Ramona.

He yelled and fell out of the bed, waking Ramona who looked around groggily at first before her eyes flew open and she fell out of bed as well.

"Qrow!? Everything alright?" Tai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, uhm, I'll call you back okay?"

"Okay?"

Qrow hung up and quickly stood. "What are you doing in my bed?"  
"I don't know! I don't remember coming up here!" She yelled back.

Qrow went to yell at her but froze, staring at her shoulder. His expression softening.

She flinched and covered herself with the blanket, turning and sitting.

"Ramona…" He said softly.

"Just get me my clothes asshole, I don't want to talk." She mumbled from under the blanket.

He sighed and left to fetch her clothes.

He came back a few minutes later and tossed her, her clothes.

She changed in the blanket and stood. "Do you have a hoodie?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah why?"

"Where?"

He walked over to her slowly. "Ramona."

"Where's the hoodie?"

"When are we going to talk about...them?" He asked her, glancing at her shoulder.

She went silent and her breathing became shaky. She took a deep breath and sighed before pushing past him, and heading into Ruby's room.

He could hear them giggling and laughing before heading downstairs.

He called Tai back.

"Qrow, can you stop by my house before work?" Tai asked.

Qrow furrowed his brow. "Sure I guess, why?"

"Oh and bring Ramona, the family wants to meet her." Tai said.

Qrow sighed. "Fine I guess...should I bring Ruby?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before Tai spoke again. "Yes."

Qrow sighed. "Alright then, see you in a few."

"Y-Yep!" Tai stuttered before he hung up.

Qrow shrugged. "Tai, the weirdest brother in law on remnant."

 **Meanwhile at TaiYang's home.**

The front door was splintered, charred pieces surrounded it.

There were a few droplets of blood on the welcome mat, and the wall.

Further inside there was a large bloody stain on the white kitchen tiles, and just past that TaiYang whimpered as he stared at his wife Raven's body slumped against the wall.

"Please, do anything to me, but don't take Yang." He pleaded with tears in his eye, the other was closed, it had a cut across it.

"I'm sorry to say Long, but we don't have to take her." Cinder fall said as she crouched to look at him.

He smiled. "R-Really?"

"Of course. Because she is useless to us now." Cinder's eyes glowed amber and from the guest room upstairs Tai heard Yang screaming and crying.

His heart sank as a gunshot filled the air and then silence was all that was left.'

Cinder smirked. "It was an absolute pleasure ." She stood and glared down at him. "But our contract has just ended with your sudden, and saddening, untimely death."

He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Goodbye." She snapped and in a flash of amber light he was turned to ash.

She smiled and sat in a leather chair, turning the Tv on.

"And now we wait." She mumbled.

 **Twenty or so minutes later.**

Qrow pulled up to Tai's place, Ramona and Ruby in the back, and his heart sank.

The door was smashed, and a few windows were too.

He ran out the car, and went straight inside.

"TAI!" He screamed as he went inside.

"Qrow?!" Ramona ran after him, Ruby watching from the car.

Qrow ignored her and ran through the kitchen into the family room and…

Ramona found Qrow frozen like a statue.

She looked to see what he was staring at.

Raven's body was slumped against the wall, blood pooled around her.

"Qrow…." Ramona said softly.

He was shaking, tears welling.

"Qrow, who would do this?" She asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious? It's me foxy."

Ramona and Qrow spun around, only to be sent flying against the wall by an intense blast of heat.

She slumped against the wall and groaned in pain.

Qrow got to his feet and yelled in fury.

Cinder Fall smiled to the two. "Ooh, good catch Ramona." She teased.

Ramona stood slowly and gritted her teeth. "Eat shit Cinder."

"Sorry, you're not my type Ramona." Cinder smirked.

Ramona picked up a lamp and lobbed at Cinder who fired a blast of fire at it, incinerating it.

"Real-" Cinder flew back, dodging Qrow's sword, quickly bringing her foot up into his stomach.

He grunted before she kicked him away.

Ramona swung her rapier down, only for Cinder to dodge the attack, her dress not being so lucky as it had a small cut on the side.

Cinder spun and kicked Ramona in the side of the head, the faunus yelping in pain.

Qrow tackled Cinder against the wall.

"Ooh, he's a rough one too!" Cinder chuckled before elbowing Qrow in the back repeatedly.

Qrow dropped her and raised his fist, just as another blast of fire sent him against the wall once more.

He coughed hoarsely, his vision blurring.

He saw Ramona swinging wildly at Cinder who was easily dodging her attacks.

"God you're so loud." Cinder grabbed Ramona's face and the faunus froze, eyes widening, whimpering.

"Shut up." Cinder said emotionlessly.

In a small flash of amber light Ramona was sent flying away, smoke trailing her.

Qrow felt...something strange, like unbridled fury, something he hadn't felt since he lost Summer.

He roared in anger as his sword changed to a scythe.

Cinder turned, surprised, even if she had attempted to dodge this, it would be in vain.

He swung the blade past him and caught Cinder in the ribs.

She shrieked in pain, blood pouring from her wound.

Qrow pulled the blade from her and grabbed her hair, bringing her face down onto his knee.

She yelped and stumbled back.

He grabbed her by the hair once more and slammed her down onto the table in the kitchen. He placed his boot against her back and raised his scythe.

"QROW!" Ramona screamed.

Qrow froze.

He looked down at Cinder and realized she had passed out from pain and blood loss a minute ago.

He dropped his scythe and Cinder and turned, running to Ramona.

She was holding the side of her face, blood was streaming down from under it.

He held her tightly and gently moved her hand away, slightly relaxing as he realized she only had a large gash on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as tears began streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I over reacted. I thought…"

She slapped him softly, like a baby does to an adult.

"You really thought you'd be rid of me that easily?" She smiled.

He sighed and chuckled.

He helped her to her feet.

She took a step and yelped, falling to the ground, holding her leg. "Fuck!" She yelled.

"It's probably broken, here." Qrow helped her to her feet. "Ready?"

She nodded and they slowly walked to the car, Ramona climbing in, only to have Ruby start asking way too many questions.

Qrow got on the phone and called ironwood.

As soon as he hung up Ruby screamed.

He spun to see her pointing at the door to the house.

He looked and froze.

Cinder was panting, blood flowing from her wound and from her mouth, where broken teeth hung loosely.

"This isn't the end Branwen!" She yelled.

Qrow gripped his scythe's handle tightly and narrowed his eyes.

"There will be more of us, I promise you this! Oh and one more thing."

She started glowing amber and grinned a toothless smile. "I didn't kill Summer."

Qrow felt his blood run cold, his eyes going wide.

"WAIT!" He yelled, just as Tai's house was engulfed in an explosion, knocking Qrow to the ground.

Ramona held Ruby tightly, glaring at the blaze.

Across the street, Adam and Neapolitan stared at the fire, Neo's semblance keeping them hidden.

"I'll call the mistress and let her know she lost her pawn." Adam whispered.

Neo nodded with a smile.

"We should go now." Adam said as he heard the sirens approaching.

And like that they were gone.

 **Later that day, at some evil place, probably 666 evil badguy street.**

Adam and Neo left her chamber, as per her command.

She sighed and took a sip from a wine glass. Her pale white lips unstained by the red liquid.

She set her glass down and stood, slowly walking to her chambers.

When she walked inside her chambers she went directly to a large altar like structure, and sighed.

On the altar were seven candles, all but one lit. The one candle that was not, was orange and black.

She chuckled. "You were nothing more than a stepping stone Cinder. My pride, you were nothing more than the first domino to a much larger….reaction." She mused.

She lifted the candle and her red eyes flickered. The candle slowly faded in her palm before she looked to the others.

"Soon, I'll have you home my child." Salem whispered to a picture of a family.

The man in the photo was a faunus, a fox faunus, the woman, human, and the baby she held in her arms….a little, fox faunus, with piercing emerald eyes.

"And when I have you back." She smiled. "We will show them what god's wrath is truly like."

 **Hey my lovelies, sorry this "episode" was so short, I just wanted to keep you all interested, seeing as how I'm quite busy lately and regrettably can't pump these out like usual, I hope you enjoyed this "mini-sode" or second half of the second "Episode." See you next time! Love you all!**


	4. Episode Two: Heating up

**Warning, smut at the end of the chapter.**

 **Three weeks after the Cinder Fall event. Downtown Vale, five to midnight.**

The frigid night air nipped at him like a hungry wolf, his skin felt like it was being burned everytime the wind blew. He took a large sip from his flask and sighed. "I'm too old for this shit." He mumbled.

He put his flask away and laid back, closing his eyes as he did.

He nodded off a few minutes after, and as he did, they went on the move.

Below, four silhouetted figures raced across a skyscraper development across the street, moving as quietly as a shadow and as fast as the fall wind.

The figures reached the building and quickly hacked the only security camera on their side of the building, looping its footage as to not get caught.

The lead figure removed the cap of a vent and quickly climbed inside, two others following them.

The fourth froze, and sniffed the air. ' _Alcohol, firearm lubricant, shaving cream, and...strawberry...he's here…'_ They thought to themself. They looked to the others and whispered something. They nodded, continuing on through the vents without the fourth.

The fourth slowly began climbing the side of the building, and after a moment of disbelief, found something valuable to them.

Qrow Branwen groaned as he woke, the smell of a fireplace and lavender practically permeable. He slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Ramona Torchwick was pinning him down, dressed in all black, like that weird character from Ruby's show Miraculous, like the blonde boy.

"Ramona?" He felt like this was most likely a dream, for he hadn't seen her in three weeks.

She smiled and nodded. "Hey….can't chat, just stopping by….missed you…" She whispered.

He furrowed his brow, and opened his mouth to ask something when he heard the alarm from inside the building.

"Ramona? What's going on?" He asked as he quickly sat up.

She smiled weakly and he could have sworn she had tears in her eyes.

She whispered, "I'm sorry….tell Ruby I said hi...please."

He was about to say something when she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to her…..and their lips met, and Qrow's heart practically exploded out of his chest.

He slowly wrapped an arm around her and she giggled into the kiss, whispering, "I'm sorry….I can't stay…..see you round ."

He opened his eyes as she broke the kiss, watching as she approached the edge of the building.

"Ramona wait!" He yelled as he got to his feet, and then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished over the side of the building.

He slid to a stop at the edge and looked around frantically, and to his dismay, she was nowhere in sight.

He mumbled a curse, mainly to himself. "What the hell Ramona?" He asked softly, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Qrow, report, the fuck happened down there?" Professor Ozpin's voice asked from Qrow's scroll.

Qrow sighed, his chest tightening with every breath.

"Qrow, respond." Ozpin ordered.

Qrow groaned and grabbed his scroll, hitting the talk button. "Multiple suspects, no clue where they went. I've got no chance to catch them in the dark. Send investigative detail from the police sta-"

"Negative. Tonight's target was top secret, this falls under my jurisdiction. Go home Qrow." Ozpin ordered.

Qrow opened his mouth, but remained silent. He sighed. "Affirmative, sir. Qrow out."

Qrow hung up, staring out at the night sky. "Ramona…" He mumbled to himself.

 **The next morning.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled, startling Qrow.

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

She had crawled onto his chest, and she was glaring. "What's wrong? Tell counselor Ruby what's wrong!" She said as she put on fake glasses. "Tell me what ze problem is." She said with a comical fake german accent.

He chuckled and set her down on the floor. "Nothings wrong kiddo, don't worry, now watch your cartoons, I've gotta make a phone c-"

"Ramona." Ruby said quickly.

She smiled to herself as she watched Qrow visibly flinch and freeze in place. "You miss her don't you uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighed and turned to her, doing his best to fake an emotionless face. "Nah, not at all."

Ruby shrugged. "That would make sense, since you guys obviously were having sex last night!" She blurted out.

Qrow went red with embarrassment. "RUBY! ONE, NO WE DID NOT, AND TWO WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD!?"

"From Winter. And you can't fool me! You had lipstick on your face last night!" Ruby said with a triumphant smile.

Qrow simmered down and furrowed his brow. "Ruby….what exactly did Winter say sex was?"

"When two people who love each other more than they love other people, have special kissing time." Ruby said with a shrug.

Qrow sighed. "I'll tell you what it really is when you're older. And...wait….is...is there lipstick on me right now?" He asked.

Ruby nodded, giggling as she did.

Qrow groaned and went upstairs, most likely to wash his face.

Ruby was silent for a few moments before going out on the balcony. "Quick, come inside and hide!"

A familiar slender, pale, hand reached up, and hoisted its owner up.

They rolled over the railing and landed softly, quickly dashing inside and hiding.

Qrow came back downstairs, checking the time as he did. "I need to get to work, so I'll be back kiddo, love you." He said as he kissed Ruby's head.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby said softly.

He stopped at the door and looked to her. "Hm?"

"Do you love Ramona?" She asked with child like innocence.

His face when red again and he blew her a kiss before rushing out the door without another word.

"Okay, you can come out now." Ruby said a loud.

Ramona dropped down from the ceiling and scooped Ruby up, kissing her cheeks as she did. "How's my wittle girl?" Ramona asked with a motherly voice.

Ruby started giggling as Ramona started tickling her.

Ramona stopped soon and scooped Ruby up again. "Whatcha want to do today?"

"I want to spend the whole day with my mommy!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Ramona asked sarcastically.

Ruby poked Ramona's nose and said softly, "Boop, mommy ahead!"

They smiled and giggled before heading upstairs to play video games.

 **Meanwhile, at the facility from last night.**

The regional Beacon Advanced Weapons Tech Research and Development lab, or BAWTRD, or more commonly known by its staff, "The UAC" as a reference to the popular DOOM fps franchise, was a four story, airtight, biometrically sealed testing facility, the size of four Madison Square garden's aligned in a square.

Qrow had arrived a few minutes ago, and was now heading through the top secret division as Beacon regional division commander Oobleck walked up to him with a datapad.

"What's the situation?" Qrow asked.

"Well, as the name states, the facility is for the research and development of more advanced weaponry. Last night, due to _someone's_ carelessness, not mentioning whose…"

"It wasn't carelessness, I just didn't see them." Qrow interrupted as he went through the datapad.

"Right. As I was saying, last night, at exactly twelve AM, the whole southern quadrant's surveillance tech goes down, cameras, drones, everything, for about point nine seven attoseconds. At first we think nothing of it, at least most people did, but I went looking, and I realized, the feeds were suddenly put on loop for seven minutes, and then, the same point nine seven attosecond cut happens again, and they're on real time." Oobleck said as he sipped his coffee.

"Alright, so they're smart." Qrow said.

"Not just smart Qrow. An attosecond is how long it takes for light to travel from one end of a molecule to another….these are the most professional, and possibly the most intelligent, thieves we've ever dealt with." Oobleck retorted.

"Damn….so what did they take?" Qrow asked.

"The reapers claws." Oobleck answered.

"Those would be?"

"Twin scythes. The first scythe is Icarus, it's secondary weapon mode is an 1887 winchester shotgun that fires explosive dust rounds."

"So an explosive shotgun scythe." Qrow mumbled.

"And Hades, secondary weapon mode is a silenced sniper that fires gravity dust rounds." Oobleck said, obviously impressed.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah….twenty pounds of experimental synthetic dust...oh fuck, listen to this, 'Isotopes two thirty five, and two thirty nine, bonded to the synthetic dust and mold. Early testing of the bond shows the properly named "Destroyer of worlds" dust, during field testing at...undisclosed location...revealed that not only is it highly volatile under pressure, but it causes a powerful enough explosion to split atoms, which was previously believed to be only a theory by Port Eisenhower." Oobleck finished as they entered the "Destroyer of worlds" containment chamber.

"So what you're saying is that, in the wrong hands, this dust…" Qrow began.

"Could cause a volatile enough reaction, that could release such a large amount of energy, that a major city could be destroyed in a matter of seconds." A man said from behind them.

They turned to see a lean, mustached man with a bright smile.

"Pardon me sir, but who might you be?" Oobleck asked.

"My name, is professor Peter Port Eisenhower, the creator of this dust." He said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Oobleck stepped back, apologizing.

"Excuse me -" Qrow began.

"Please, call me Peter." Port said.

"Peter, what would someone have to do to cause said reaction?" Qrow asked as he walked over.

"Hmmm, they'd require some sort of chamber with a balanced amount of pressure inside, a detonator that could transmit from outside the blast radius, lead lining to hide the signature and protect from the radioactive energy of the dust, a second chamber, around the first, that has a large amount of pressure, pressure equal to that of four hundred feet below sea level, and a trigger valve that would release the pressure into the first chamber when the detonator is used."

"And if I were to make this kind of weapon, what would the best place be for me to build it?" Qrow asked as Oobleck was writing everything Peter said down in a note pad.

"Somewhere secluded, yet with enough scrap to build the device."

Qrow nodded, and gestured to Oobleck who started to relay orders over the radio.

"One more thing agent." Peter said as he walked up to Qrow.

"The isotopes give off a unique energy signature, called Alpha waves, a type of radiation. It's already a weak signature, so you must move fast before they are weaponized, for they'll most likely be masked by the lead lining." Peter said.

Qrow looked to Oobleck who gave him a thumbs up, meaning he had heard everything and was going to relay it.

 **Unknown location.**

"The thieves you hired did a good job. We can now begin phase two of the operation, tell the boss we'll get right to work. Cardin out."

 **Qrow's house, the next morning.**

Qrow entered the house, and put his stuff away, looking around the house as he did. It was a mess, and he honestly couldn't believe Ruby could have done this on her own.

He sighed, and after cleaning everything up, he quietly went upstairs.

Ruby's door was ajar, and he could see the TV was on, but everything else was off.

He walked inside, looking to the TV and seeing it was on "PSYCH" a hilarious comedy about a fake Psychic.

 _Ruby doesn't watch that without me though…_ He thought to himself.

He walked up to the bed and realized it seemed like there was someone bigger than Ruby was in the bed.

He slowly pulled the covers back and his heart stopped.

She yawned and stretched, pulling Ruby close to her as she did, her fire orange tail wrapping around the small girl and her.

She sighed, feeling cold, not realizing the covers had been pulled back.

She sat up groggily and felt herself falling away from the bed...no wait...not falling….she was being pulled.

She felt two thick, warm, trunks, wrapped around her, and then she felt her head press against a solid, warm surface.

She smiled and started falling asleep again when she suddenly had, what the internet commonly called, an "Oh shit" moment.

Her eyes flew open and her heart stopped.

 _Aftershave and Alcohol_. She thought to herself.

"Hi honey….I'm home." His voice cracked as he whispered to her.

Tears filled her eyes and she fought back sobs as she whispered, "Ho-how was work?"

"Hell...just like my life when you're not here." Qrow whispered.

She slowly and gently slid out of bed, and turned to face him.

She nuzzled him and smiled. "Missed me that much, did ya?"

He chuckled. "Nah, just wanted to get back at you…"

She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"This." He said as he gently tilted her head back, and very gently their lips met once again, and the world seemed to slow down for them.

She broke the kiss and sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you on the roof…." She mumbled.

"If you're actually sorry, then you can make it up to me by not running away again…" He whispered.

"Qrow…"

"I know, you can't do that….at least stay for the day….Ruby's never been this happy since her mom passed…" Qrow whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

Then a tiny squeak caught their attention.

They slowly looked to the bed to see Ruby, eyes wide, and mouth agape, small squeaks of obvious excitement coming from her.

"I KNEW YOU LOVED EACH OTHER!" She screamed.

The two flew away from each other like magnets of the same poles. "NO WE DON'T! I HATE HER!" Qrow yelled.

"HE'S NOT MY TYPE!" Ramona yelled.

Ruby glared at them, with a small smirk.

Qrow and Ramona looked to Ruby. "We need to have an adult conversation Ruby, call Weiss and have Winter pick you up." Qrow said.

Ruby shrugged and sighed, and not even ten minutes later, Ruby was picked up by Weiss and Winter.

Qrow waved them off, and then walked inside.

As soon as he walked inside, Ramona was on top of him, pinning him to the wall.

Qrow gently pushed her off. "I'm not breaking this door Ramona. Upstairs." He growled.

She practically vanished as she flew upstairs.

Qrow got upstairs and found Ramona's clothes scattered in a path to his room.

He swallowed hard, and slowly walked to his room, entering quietly.

On his bed, were two slender, spread legs.

Qrow stopped in the doorway. "I need to ask something…"

"No, I've never done it." Ramona said quickly.

Qrow's face went pink. "Not that…"

"Yes I'm in heat, and yes, I'm sure I want you Qrow." She said.

He was getting redder. "I was just going to ask for your consent." He mumbled.

She sat there, what he said settling in, and she went as red as a fire truck.

"O-oh….of course, I give you consent…" She said

Qrow looked to his shelf that usually had a box of condoms in his sock drawer, but she whistled to him.

"It'll be fine Qrow." She said with an innocent smile.

He leaned over her and gently pressed his lips to hers, their tongues twirling around each other like elegant dancers, drinking each other's taste as they did.

Ramona moaned softly as she curled her tail around his leg, her body moving on its own.

 **To be continued in the next chapter which will be most likely lots of smut like 90% of it….not sorry.**


	5. Episode 2 part two

**It's time my readers.**

Qrow felt Ramona's slender and soft arms wrapping around his neck.

She moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues danced.

He reluctantly, slowly, broke the kiss, panting. "You're absolutely sure?"

She nodded and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist.

He felt himself throb as his body practically demanded Ramona.

He gently began kissing her neck, placing a few nibbles on her skin every so often, as he gently pressed his manhood to her.  
Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. "Oh my god." She breathlessly moaned.

Qrow's face was as red as a tomato. "Should I stop?"

"N-no, I-I just feel all…." She stopped to think of the word.

"Fuzzy?" He asked.

She giggled softly and nodded.

He smiled and slowly pressed further.

Ramona gasped and pressed her face to his shoulder, her fingers pressing into his shoulder blades.

He slowly pulled away and slid to the end of the bed, where he gently began to massage her small, pale feet.

She let out small moans, her tail flicking around them in an exotic dance.

He smirked and placed a kiss low on her calf, causing her to yelp, and shiver with anticipation. His smirk grew into a grin as he began kissing slowly up her slender leg, massaging her other leg as he did.

She gripped the sheets in anticipation as he neared her womanhood.

Before he got to her womanhood, he nipped her thigh gently causing her to yip, and wrap her tail around his head.

"Don't be such...ah...a tease." She moaned softly.

His grin grew, and moments later he began to slowly, trace his tongue around her rosebud, looking up at her as he did.

She bit her lip and gently gripped his hair. "Please Qrow~" She pleaded.

He smiled and began to twirl his tongue around her warm, red bud, before dipping his tongue inside her.

She let out a long and low moan as he did, her grip tightening on his hair, pulling his head closer to her entrance.

His tongue slowly moved through her, gently rubbing the walls of her entrance, before arching suddenly, sending a shock of pleasure through her body, making her grip on his hair vice like, as she let out a loud moan. "J-Jesus Q-Qrow!" She panted.

He arched his tongue again and again before slowly sliding it out before sticking it inside once more, this time undulating his tongue to send waves of pleasure through her.

She bit her lip hard, and began to gently push his head back, but he remained in place, possibly even going deeper, causing her to collapse, as her legs shook in orgasm.

He sat up and lick his lips, grinning down at her.

She weakly spread her legs, beckoning him to enter her.

He slowly crawled ontop on her, his member prodding her as he did.

He nipped her ear as he slowly and carefully began to push his way inside her.

She moaned softly before wincing and whimpering.

He stopped for a moment before continuing.

She began to shiver, and threw her head back, breathlessly moaning, "O-Oh my god!"

He cocked his head with a smirk.

"I feel so fucking full…" She whimpered as her legs slowly wrapped around his waist.

He chuckled and slowly began thrusting, placing soft kisses down her neck as he did.

With every thrust she gasped and moaned.

For a few minutes he thrusted slowly until she had gotten used to it.

His smirk grew into a smile as his thrust picked up in pace and strength, causing her to bite her lip to keep her moans at bay.

He slowly lifted her and positioned himself under her, placing her on top of him.

She shook in place for a moment before slowly lifting herself before letting herself slide back down his member.

She yelped the first few times, she was new to this after all. He smiled and sat up, embracing her in a lustful and loving kiss as she rode him.

 **Meanwhile, Parallel to what's happening now!**

"Jungle Book to Black Cat, do you copy, over?" A large man said into his radio.

He stood against a concrete wall, four men stood behind him, rifles at the ready, across from them, another five men stood at the ready.

"This is Black Cat, we copy, over. Are you in position Ghira, over?" A woman's voice answered over the radio.

"That's affirmative Kali, are we a go for operation, over?" Ghira Belladonna answered.

 **Back to our smut**

Ramona could feel Qrow's thrust were getting faster. She could feel he was just as close as she was. She wrapped her fingers around his neck.

 **MEANWHILE!**

"We are a go Jungle Book, Black Cat out." Kali responded.

Ghira nodded to the man across from him. The man placed a breaching charge on the door between them.

"Fire in the hole." The man hissed.

The door exploded with a thunderclap that was amplified by the concrete hallway, a dual thunderclap came from across the room.

Gunfire immediately erupted as at least forty men hid behind stacks of crates and concrete barriers.

"Suppressing fire!" Kali yelled as her team pushed into the room, at the same time as Ghira's.

 **Meanwhile**

Qrow bit Ramona's shoulder as he began losing control.

 **Meanwhile**

Ghira peeked over the barrier he sat behind, and his eyes widened. He ripped his radio from its holster. "Package spotted! Southeast corner!"

"Copy, we have confirmation of Broken arrow, how copy?" Kali yelled into her radio.

"Black Cat, say again, you have confirmation of Broken Arrow, over?" A man's voice asked from the radio.

"I say again, Broken Arrow confirmed, how copy overlord?" She screamed.

"Overlord copies all Black Cat, we are dispatching reinforcements and an EOD squad to your local now, how copy?"

 **MEANWHILE!**

"Q-Qrow!" Ramona whined.

He grunted as he reached his limit.

 **Meanwhile**

Kali began to answer but she, and everything around her was silenced in a blinding flash.

 **Meanwhile**.

Ramona screamed a moan as Qrow's semen filled her, as he grunted and slammed home. Her nails dug into his skin, eliciting another grunt before they collapsed on each other, panting as if they'd run a marathon.

 **Meanwhile, across the country, where Ghira and Kali had once been**

The city went silent as a wall of fire, ash, and debris swept over it like a wave of death. Buildings were instantly incinerated as the shock wave followed.

 **Back to our main characters**

Ramona remained on Qrow's chest, slowly looking up at him.

His head was between two fluffy pillows, his panting slowing to a heavy and slow breathing.

She giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You look all tuckered out." She whispered.

"Says you, I bet you can't even move." He smiled as he looked down at her.

"That's your fault though." She smirked before pulling herself off him.

"How's a nap sound?" He whispered to her as she slowly crawled up his length, gently pressing their lips together before nodding with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug as he pulled the covers over them.

 **Hey everyone, guess who's started working on his stories again? If you guessed me, give yourself a cookie! It's been what, a year since I last made a chapter for this story? Well I'm going to start writing more for this, Friends forever, and anything else, anyways, leave any comments you have below, share with your friends if you find this enjoyable, See you all next time, have a good one.**


	6. Episode 2 Part 3

The doorbell woke them from their slumber. Qrow groaned as he slid out of bed. He heard Ramona whine as he got up.

"I've got to get the door Ramona." He chuckled.

"But why? Can't you just let whoevers at the door wait, I'm sure they can come back la-"

"What if it's Ruby?" Qrow interrupted her. He held in his laughter as Ramona quickly slid out of bed and started getting dressed.

He walked over to his closet and slid on some comfortable necessities before before putting on his uniform. He heard a sort of purring sound behind him, and he turned to see Ramona leaning on her arms, laid across the bed.

"What's with you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Love a man in uniform." She winked before giggling and getting up.  
He chuckled and kissed her softly before the doorbell picked up its pace.

They both groaned and went downstairs, Ramona laying on the couch as Qrow answered the door.

Ruby smiled up at her uncle. He smiled back before realizing someone was a foot behind her.

"Branwen...we have a major problem." Oobleck said grimly.

Qrow felt his stomach drop. "Hey Ramona, come get Ruby, I need to talk to Oobleck."

Before Ramona got across the room, Ruby jumped into her arms, both giggling happily.

Qrow stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Menageries gone." Oobleck said softly.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Yesterday at around four in the morning, Menagerie time, an EOD-"

"English please."

"Right, an Explosive Ordnance Disposal team was dispatched to a shipping yard, due to a satellite picking up trace amounts of that stuff Eisenhower made, onboard a ship that had just docked. When they got there, it had been moved to a warehouse. They suspected at least a little resistance….there was a whole god damned battalion in there. Anyways, they located the stuff, thing is, it was already set to blow, no one knew until….until satellite imaging of the region showed a massive crater, what was left of the city was absolute ruins. We can't dispatch anyone to search for survivors due to the radioactivity."

Qrow sighed. "Has anyone taken credit yet?"

"No, but it was definitely whoever stole the 235."

Qrow furrowed his brow. "I don't think the thieves did it." Qrow let slip.

"What?"

Qrow looked up at him. "I have a feeling our catnappers are selling it on the market."

"Why the sudden theory?"

"Just….call it a hunch." Qrow said softly.

"Just a hunch?" Oobleck raised an eyebrow.

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah. Plus my hunch has an alibi for last night. She was here."

"How do you know that?" Oobleck smirked.

"She was with me." Qrow answered, a tad embarrassed.

"Alright. Checks out then. Tell them you'll see them later though, we gotta head out."

Qrow nodded. "I'll meet you in the car." He said before going back inside.

Ramona and Ruby were snuggling on the couch and giggling.

Ruby paused. "Why do you smell like my dad?"

Ramona smirked. "Cause we love each other, we slept in the same bed."

"Oh, so are you my new mommy now?" Ruby asked as she played with Ramona's tail.

"Not yet, not unless-"

"Unless what?" Qrow asked as he walked up to the couch.

"Nothing." Ramona yelped.

"Dad, are you going to make Ramona my new mommy?" Ruby asked as she stood up.

"Give us a month or two, then for sure." Qrow said as he picked up Ruby.

Ramona turned red and smiled.

Qrow chuckled and kissed Ramona softly.

Ruby covered her eyes. "Ewwww! You're gross!"

"What, are the gross adults embarrassing you?" Qrow teased.

"Yes!" Ruby giggled.

"Too bad!" Qrow chuckled.

Ramona smiled and took Ruby. "So what did Oobleck want?"

Qrow sighed. "There was an attack in Menagerie."

Ramona sat up. "What kind of attack?"

"The kind that makes the whole thing a crater." He said softly.

Her heart dropped. "It's because of what I stole isn't it?"

He nodded.

She started tearing up, but before a single tear fell, Qrow and Ruby hugged her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He said softly.

"Yes it is! I helped steal it!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"But you didn't sell it, or use it to kill all those people." He said softly.

"I still let that happen." She mumbled.

"Ramona." He gently lifted her face. "I'm going to stop who's responsible. I promise. Don't blame yourself for their actions, you're an amazing woman who knows when she's gone too far." He said softly.

She smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh hush, I don't deserve you."

"I deserve cookies." Ruby cut in, causing Qrow and Ramona to laugh.

 **Meanwhile**

"Fifty grams of this stuff. That's all it took to make that faunus shit hole a crater." A goon chuckled.

"Hey, watch what you're saying man. I had friends in Menagerie." Another said.

"Why? It's not like you care. Who cares about a bunch of Faunus freaks anyways?"

"I do." A man responded behind the goon.

"What?" The goon turned around.

Adam reamed his sword through the goons skull, and let his body slump onto the floor.

"Now. Tell me. Why the hell was Menagerie targeted?" Adam demanded.

"It...it wasn't the target!" The second goon yelled.

"Then why is it gone?" Adam held his sword to the man's throat.

"I-It was supposed to be shipped to Atlas, but the cops showed up...the guys….they panicked! We didn't know they'd do it! I swear!"

Adam sheathed the sword. "I believe you." He grabbed the goons head and slammed him into the concrete floor, smashing the goons skull in.

"Little violent are we?" An older man's voice said.

"That was anything but violent for me." Adam hissed.

"Well whatever you want to call it, you owe me two goons now." The man said as he came into view.

"Watts I presume?" Adam asked.

"In the flesh. I was told Lady Salem sent for me, but I didn't think she'd send her slave to confirm our agreement." Watts smirked.

"I am no one's slave!" Adam yelled.

"Oh yes, you're more like her lacky." Watts chuckled.

Adam grit his teeth. "If you weren't important to lady Salem's plans, I'd cut your tongue from your throat."

"And I'd have your head hand delivered on a silver platter, but sadly neither of us is getting what the other wants, so let's just get down to business, shall we?"

"Very well." Adam growled as he sheathed his sword. He turned and whistled.

Neo entered holding a briefcase.

"Thank you Neo. That will be all." Adam said softly.

She nodded and skipped out.

After she walked out, Watts said, "She has got a nice, juicy ass."

"I will break your neck." Adam said angrily.

"Always with the threats, is that your whole personality? DDLG, and anger? You must be hopped up on more hormones than a teenage boy."

"Enough!" Adam yelled. "Lets just get this over with now before you end up missing your throat."

"Very well." Watts chuckled.

 **Holy crap another chapter!? Yeah, doing my best to get to these, been having trouble recently, school, trips, and work. Sorry if this is a little late, hope you enjoyed it, and watch out for the next chapter.**


	7. Episode two part four preview

**Fox in the Qrow's nest chapter preview.**

Atlas City, four hundred miles north of Beacon City.

The large roads that accommodated the busy vehicles of Atlas honked wildly. On one of the busy streets a large unmarked van sat inconspicuously, the driver glaring at the other drivers. He waited for the light to turn green, when the emerald light shined down on him he hit the brakes. He opened the door and slid out, standing in the lane beside his.

"Hey! Dumbass get out of the road!" The driver in front of him yelled.

The van's driver took a step towards the vehicle, earning a honk from the other driver. He took another step, then in a blur, he was on the vehicle's hood.

As the driver yelled at him, he smirked. Around them massive advertisement screens suddenly went blank, then displayed the van driver's face.

"Scum of Atlas, my name is not important, for I am but a humble servant of the fang. I send this message as not only a warning, or a declaration of war, but as a call to arms to my fellow Faunus! My brothers and sisters! Take up arms, join us, and know that what happens here today is not a random terrorist attack, but a retaliation to those that destroyed our home! For Menagerie!" The van driver reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a detonator free, jamming his thumb down on the switch.

The van's sides buckled and a dull thump echoed through the streets for no more than two thirds of a second, then the van itself was engulfed in flames. One second later the whole block was filled with fire, one minute later, the block was littered with bodies, scorched vehicles, and glass.

A few blocks down, another van exploded, several more following the same pattern.

Police, Fire and Rescue were instantly deployed to the sites, unaware of another threat.

Speeding down the main highway was a large, bulky, eighteen-wheeler.

The highway wrapped around the capital, the building itself being directly in front of the highways main exit. The capital itself was known as "The Schnee Shield". It stood at one hundred and fifty floors tall, the largest building in the government district.

The eighteen-wheeler barreled down the highway, the incline of the road only adding to its speed. At the gate stood five heavily armed guards and two defensive drones. The drones were two stories high and equipped with dual miniguns, one rocket pod with auto-lock, infrared vision, tear gas launchers, and specialized customizable melee weapons.

These wouldn't stop the truck though. It flew passed the guards and drones, blowing down the steel gates, barreling into the entrance of the building. The trailer opened and Faunus soldiers began pouring out, their first actions being the executions of anyone in the lobby.

The drones from outside quickly moved across the courtyard and readied their weapons, their automated voices playing over high powered speakers. "Stand down now, or be terminated."

The drones waited. The response to their warning was a barrage of rockets that sent the drones tumbling.

"Charlie squad set the charges, Bravo you're on guard duty, Alpha on me, we're paying the president a visit." A large faunus barked.

The teams split into their respective groups, one group planting explosives, the other setting up on all sides for defense, and the final following the large faunus to a set of elevators.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Jacques Schnee groaned. He glared at the rising towers of smoke that peppered the business district.

"Sir!" His secretary, a young stocky woman burst into the room.

"What is it?" He turned his glare to her.

"We're under att-" the dull thud of a gunshot thundered into the room, as Jacques was sprayed with blood and greymatter. He helplessly watched as the young woman's body fell to the floor. Where she had been standing, a man in all black tactical gear holstered his handgun. He stepped forward with a smile, and hand raised as if this was some sort of formal meeting.

" , it's wonderful to make your acquaintance, my name isn't important right now, but that's not important. You may be wondering why I'm here, well that's quite simple. You see, you have some information about my daughter, and possibly about those who attacked us"


End file.
